The Last Great Dance On Earth
by InternationalSecrets
Summary: Lady Lilee Marguerite Isabelle Èvans is an aristocrat residing in 17 century France, during the time of the revolution.All she's ever known is over and her life is now a whirlwind of passion. Would you give up everything for The Last Great Dance on Earth
1. All I've Ever Known

A/N My first story! Yay.  
  
Summary: Lady Lilee Marguerite Isabelle Èvans is an aristocrat residing in 17 century France, during the time of the revolution. All she's ever known is over and her life is now a whirlwind of passion involving a handsome general, a a prison cell, the throne of France, and the power of men. Would you give up everything for The Last Great Dance on Earth?  
  
***  
  
Lady Lilee Marguerite Isabelle Èvans snapped open a fan and rolled her eyes, showing her boredom with the subject of conversation at Georgette De Moulins salon.  
  
"For the love of god mes amis! Must we talk about something as boring as the revolution?"  
  
"I don't know about boring Mon Lys." Juliette Aimee De Laurier said, while playing with a stitch of embroidery upon her beautiful gown. "Queen Marie Antoinette certainly thinks it a topic for discussion."  
  
"Of course she does! Do not mistake me for a bumpkin ladies, for I know exactly what this means for her majesty. If things get any worse, King Louis, the Queen, and all the royal children are headed for the guillotine."  
  
A particularly stupid girl placed a hand against her heart and squeaked. "Even the children!?"  
  
"Of course" Thérèse, Lily's best friend, ran a hand over her dress to smooth out a non-existent wrinkle. " If we were to waste our time executing the King and Queen, we wouldn't want any little kings and queens growing up and having a right to any throne in the near future.  
  
"Please." Lily said. "Why on earth would we abolish this throne, only to replace it with another?"  
  
"Power, money. The usual things that motivate men." Thérèse said wisely.  
  
"They say they will execute many." Juliette Aimee said. "Not only the King and Queen but many aristocrats. People like us."  
  
An uncomfortable silence overtook the table, which caused Georgette De Moulin to bounce over. "Why are we not having a good time?" she said in a high pitched voice.  
  
"We are!" Lily said quickly, glaring at the others at the table into repeating what a wonderful party this was. Lily squeezed Thérèse's hand under the table. It was best not to frighten anybody needlessly.  
  
***  
  
"Maman!" Lily called when she came home. "Maman I need to speak with you!"  
  
Nanette Jessamine Èvans walked regally into the room, and sat down in an armed chair.  
  
"Mon Lys are you alright? Why are you shaking so?"  
  
Lily swallowed indelicately and fingered a stitch on her ladies shawl. "Maman... at Georgette De Moulin's salon today, I heard some...rumours."  
  
"About whom?"  
  
"The revolution."  
  
Nanette was visibly surprised. "How on earth would young ladies know about that?"  
  
"I knew already Maman, about their majesty's and the royal children... but not to the extent that Thérèse and Juliette do." Lily twirled a swirl of hair that had escaped its place in her hairstyle.  
  
"What exactly do you want to know Mon Cher?"  
  
"Are we going to be arrested?"  
  
"Mon Cher... it is a difficult thing to say. At this point, many aristocrats have already been arrested. The king and queen are most definitely going to be executed."  
  
"Will we be arrested?" Lily asked again, looking afraid of the answer.  
  
"We might be."  
  
Nanette came and wrapped her arms around Lily. "I know its hard Mon Lys. This is the truth."  
  
"Maman what should I do?"  
  
"Act normal. Some of your friends will be arrested, you might be arrested, no one knows for certain yet. You MUST NOT look suspicious. Dry your eyes Mon Cher, it is only a possibility." 


	2. It begins

A/N... My loves, OBVIOUSLY I'm changing a few details in the set JK Rowlings "Lily and James Plot", as they never will go to godrics hollow or a school of wizardry etc.  
  
By the way if I don't get some reviews I am NOT going to be a happy camper ladies and gentlemen :I... so discouraging (  
  
PS. I know the story is starting out slow, but believe me the real excitement starts in chapter 3. Patience (  
  
Love,  
  
(BloNde + BeAutiFul(  
  
*** Lily winced as her hand maid, Ancelin, pulled the straps of her corset tighter.  
  
"Mon Dieu!" she gasped "Any tighter Ancelin!"  
  
"Forgive me madame." Ancelin gave one final tug and swiftly tied the knot. "Finis."  
  
Lily slipped into her silver gown and sat at her vanity table so Ancelin could dress her hair.  
  
"Ancelin, aren't you frightened of the revolution?" Lily asked thoughtfully.  
  
It had been some weeks since Georgette De Moulins disasterous salon, and Lily had been thinking a lot about the revolution, or "the terror" as the woman at the apothecarys had take to calling it.  
  
"Non Madame." Ancelin said firml. "I believe it is all stuff, some naughty aristocrats blowing off steam."  
  
This made Lily smile, and forced her to take her mind off the matters of men, and more on the ball Thérèse was hosting.  
  
*** Lily carefully lifted the hem of her skirt and sat gracefully into an armed chair by the side of the dance floor. She had been asked by many young men to dance, but had politely turned them down, for reasons she wasn't quite sure she knew. Thérèse remained unhindered of any such strange notions, and danced with almost any young man who asked her. After a particularly quick song, a winded Thérèse took a seat next to Lily.  
  
"Mon Cheri!" she exclaimed. "I have not seen you on the dance floor yet!"  
  
"Patience Thérèse!" Lily laughed. "I will dance before the night has grown old."  
  
"I take that literally Cher, for you dance like an angel."  
  
Blushing at the praise, Lily reached out and grasped her friend's hand. While her back was turned, a handsome gentleman tapped her on the shoulder. Lily turned and her emerald eyes locked with that of the gentleman's sapphire blue.  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
Lily grasped the gentleman's outstretched hand, and, with a sly wink at Thérèse, let herself be lead to the dance floor.  
  
The comely gentleman was an excellent dance partner and soon, the couple was the only one on the floor, as they danced a waltz across the floor. The song drew to a close, and the last position had the couple in the centre of the floor, face to face.  
  
"Who are you?" Lily asked breathlessly.  
  
Yet the gentleman only smiled, before stepping away and giving Lily a deep bow. As soon as he rose, there was a shout from the front hallway. Soldiers began rushing into the room, the young aristocratic men were yelling, the ladies screaming. Lily turned to the man, but he was gone and in his place was a frantic Thérèse.  
  
"Lily! We must escape!"  
  
The two rushed to the door, only to be barred by a large soldier with an even larger gun. Thérèse whipped around and made her way through the throngs of people to the secret entrance from the kitchen. Lily and Thérèse ran through the dirty passage, emerging into the kitchen and escaping through an open window. They dropped a short way to the ground, and, kicking off their shoes ran across Thérèse's courtyard to the one gate the guards had not discovered.  
  
Lily found a paperboy and begged to know the news. The boy's only news was that the King and Queen had fled France with their children, and soldiers of the revolution were rounding up "troublesome" aristocrats and their families. Looking desperately at each other, Thérèse and Lily ran to a stable by the side of the road. Ignoring the stable masters cries, they stole two horses and rode as fast as they could towards Lily's manor.  
  
Soldiers had surrounded it, and Lily could hear Nanette's anguished cries as they arrested her and took her from her house.  
  
"Maman!" she cried, but it was to no avail and Thérèse told her they must go to avoid being caught themselves. Upon turning their horses around, both women came face to face with a man in general's livery pointing a musket at Thérèse's heart. Lily swallowed slowly; it was the man she had danced with.  
  
Though a strange pain had cut her heart, Lily kept her wits, and stared the general in the eye. By chance, he was also surprised, and his gun lowered a fraction of an inch. A swift backhand from Thérèse sent the general reeling, and they heard him curse a vile oath as their horses galloped away.  
  
***  
  
Lily and Thérèse did not stop until daybreak, where they had journeyed to a small village on the outskirts of Paris. There, they stabled their horses, and ask for food and wine to be sent to their rented room. For the first time in three days, Lily and Thérèse sat on a bed and cried until they could not cry anymore. They held each other, and when they finished crying ate hungrily before falling into a deep slumber.  
  
They woke at noon the next morning and ate breakfast in silence. Lily said the first words.  
  
"We have to go back."  
  
"We cannot." Thérèse looked as upset as Lily at this notion.  
  
"Well." Lily said. "Then we must establish ourselves here. Make ourselves new names, and live here until the revolution is over.  
  
Thérèse nodded her assent and the very next day both women went to f9ind a thing they had never even thought of till now - a job.  
  
A/N That is all mes amis! But don't fret I even have another chapter uploaded, so I get at LEAST 5 reviews and I'll be happy to post it instantly (  
  
Au Revoir!  
  
(Blonde and Beautiful( 


End file.
